Mission
by irnehnovi
Summary: Team Natsu returns from their century quest. Lucy and Natsu are closer then ever before. Lucy is ready to take the next step in their relationship, but Natsu after hearing of Elfman's wedding decides to take a solo mission which holds too much secrets. What is it so important about it and how would that mission change their life forever? NaLu! One-shot (Mystery/drama/romance)


Good! The last time she felt good was a week ago. She was watching Reedus producing one of his arts. It was like a trance seeing him transforming a blank page to something so real. Jet and Droy weren't so behind, still bickering with one another like they were a couple. Levy her best female friend was discussing something with Gajeel. Smiling and arguing at the same time. She groaned. A little bit further there was Juvia trying to conquer Gray who interesting enough was letting himself to the advances of the blue haired girl. Lissana was smiling and chatting with Mira behind the bar. Happy was with Carla, Wendy and strangely enough Romeo. Elfman was having a manly argument with Evergreen. Cana, even Cana was drinking with Bacchus. She groaned again. She had all this friends but she felt so lonely.

It's been 2 weeks since she had gone to a job. Part of that was that she didn't needed the money and part of that was that an important member of Team Natsu was missing. What was the point of going on a mission if you didn't have fun. Fun! These last weeks has been anything but fun. She was dark at some point on the middle of the week, and everyone tried to avoid her Scary-Lucy phase. Levy would always talk to her trying to cheer her up but she knew what she needed to cheer up.

It was good when they had come from the 100 hundred year quest. Team Natsu had tried for 1 year and a half but things were too complicated and dangerous for the mission to continue. After getting at some good point no one had arrived yet, they understood it would be a suicide mission at their level of magic power. It was actually Natsu the first to suggest a retreat and return to their family. The others were so surprised that accepted instantly and the mood were so happy at that moment. Certainly they didn't give up. Team Natsu never gave up, it was just a delay. They would return to the quest after some year of training and becoming a bit more stronger.

During the trip of one year and a half the mages bond had become even more strong. But it was really stressful and hard at the same time. They didn't had any free time. Just moving, investigating, fighting, defending, reorganizing the achievements, sleeping, eating and replay everything from the beginning. So exhausting. At some point she hadn't a bath for 7 months and they would have a shower or clean themselves only once in 3 or 4 days. It was terrible but it was one of the best times she had at the same time. Why? Because of course she and Natsu had some friction going on between them. He and she would always catch each other peeking at some point and they would send knowing smiles. She was certain at some point what the dragon slayer feelings were and strangely enough they didn't need words for acceptance.

They were in total sync and they definitely knew it wasn't the right time for that step to happen when they were in that chaos. But they would always get some moments like when they slept. Natsu and Lucy would always sleep together when they weren't on patrol duty. She enjoyed so much his strong arms and his warm chest and he enjoyed the feeling of her soft body and her beautiful scent. They would actually cuddle if sleep wasn't so fast to get them. He or she would create some special moments for the two of them. Like that time when Natsu would risk his life to get a beautiful green and pink gem from a dangerous cave. And he would give it to Lucy obviously saying that pink was her favorite color. She would hug him and would rest there for quite some time enjoying that peaceful moment. She would always make him some massage after a long exhausting day and he would actually sleep on her lap. There were lots and lots of moments. It was in those moments she understood what 'forever together' meant when Natsu said that. And Natsu would repeat those words over and over making her heart beat faster than Jet.

When he announced they would return to Fairy Tail, he sent her a look that said 'now it is time' and she understood it. She understood when during their return trip, he would walk beside her and his arm never leaving her shoulders, or interlacing their hands. She knew what was coming for them, or so she thought until they found out that Elfman and Evergreen were married. Of course they would be so happy for the new couple, but something about Natsu changed. After 2 weeks from returning home, they just relaxed taking their time to readjust at the town's life. Happy and Natsu would always stick with Lucy on her apartment and she found out that she really didn't care anymore, but of course she wouldn't let them know that. The problem was that she would find Natsu often daydreaming or zooming out. It was really strange for him. He never thought, he always acted. When she asked what the problem was and he would respond 'oh nothing important, just thinking about something' and then he would approach her, embracing her and she wouldn't complain. Just feeling him so close it was enough. When the blue cat would comment 'They liiike each other' they would deny in sync then look at each other eyes and laugh startling the poor not understanding cat.

Everything was fine until the third week. He was nowhere to be found, even Happy didn't knew what he was doing. He would just come to the guild to eat and greet their friends. He was so distant and wouldn't brawl with Gray. It was so strange but Lucy thought he must have his reasons so she didn't push him. Even though she missed him and his antics so much. Then out of nowhere, Sunday, he came to her apartment with a goofy grin which made her heart flutter and said.

"Luce I'm going on a solo mission. It would take two weeks and I'd be back. Can you let Happy sleep here for the time being? She was startled to say the least. Where does this come from? A mission? Alone? For what?!

"Natsu are you crazy or something, what do you need a solo mission for? If it is to become stronger, we promised to do that together rememb"

"Luce! It's not that. I found out something really important to do. After this I promise everything would be alright. Please can you believe in me?" Did he seriously needed to ask that stupid question. She believed in him more than she believed in god or anything else for that matter. More than herself. Actually her belief on herself came directly from believing on him, trusting him with her life. She wanted to slap him for even questioning but she just crossed her arms on her chest and looking away to let him know she was sad she just said.

"Go!" his face would lit up and before going he would kiss her cheek and caressing it saying that he would miss her. She would freeze until he was no more visible and then an instinctive smile, one of those smile who you cant turn down would make her way on her face. She would take her pillow and scream with all her might smiling and daydreaming.

Yes it was a beautiful moment when he parted for his mission, but now seeing the guild members with their other half together, she hated her decision for leaving him go. Even though she knew something important was going for him to actually leave her she couldn't just not be sad.

"Luuuuuucy!" a happy cat sang coming her way. Lucy groaned in irritation at the blue cat even though she knew it wasn't his fault that she was down.

"Yes Happy, what's going on?" she asked the blue cat.

"I miss him!" he said and she frowned at his statement. The stupid dragon slayer making them feeling this way. It wasn't fair.

"Yeah I miss him too Happy. Its difficult without him near, eh?" She tried to laugh but it wouldn't reach her. Their faces were depressed.

"It's just that he didn't even tell me where he was going, Lucy! Why did he leave us behind?" Lucy looked down at Happy and embraced him feeling sorry for her little friend.

"Don't worry Happy he promised he would come by the end of this week. So after he comes, me you and him would go to a mission and we would have fun. What do you say?" Finally Happy looked up at Lucy and his smile mirrored that of her.

"Aye!" he said more energetically and flew away again landing closer to Carla. Lucy saw him leave and felt lonely again. But she would have to do something to keep her mind from going to him again and again. So she got up, greeted her friends and made her way to her apartment and tried to write for her new novel.

Another message came to her lachrima and she scowled. Again that guy. It's been three weeks that some guy with the name of Franky would send her massages trying to get her in a date. She had rejected him politely but the guy was persistent, and so she just ignored hoping that he would let go.

She read the message, which was another of some copied poems from some romantic book and then her eyes went to a picture that Reedus had made before they would go to the century quest. She took the picture in her hands and rubbed the spot where a pink haired man was smiling like a 12 year old boy. His arm was around the shoulders of a certain blonde celestial mage who had a blue cat over her head. On her left was a red haired woman with a carriage full of luggage behind and beside her was a black haired shirtless man looking rather serious. In front of them a bluenette with her white cat over her chest was smiling graciously. From the look of their eyes you could tell they were happy. She sighed again and returned to the novel.

…..

Days passed. Lucy was still depressed but today she was rather excited. It was Sunday and a certain dragon slayer would return from his mission. Everyone looked happy as well seeing as the mood on the guild wasn't the same without the chaotic pyromaniac, but everyone had noticed the hopeful eyes of a certain blonde whenever the guild's door would open only to reveal someone else.

"Hey Lucy the guild's door is certainly interesting eh? What do you say Mira?" asked Cana teasing the blonde beside her. The blonde didn't even heard what the card mage said because the guild door opened again only to reveal Gray entering it.

"They certainly are." Replied Mira giggling.

"Hmm.. What did you say Mira?" asked Lucy finally changing the attention to the bartender and the drinker. Mira smiled again and replied.

"I said that the guild door are interesting today, wouldn't you agree?" she asked with her teasing tone making the girl blush from embarrasement.

"Um… am I staring that much?" she asked and the two mages nodded in sync. Lucy sighed. "Well it's just that … he will return today….and….you know…." Trailed of Lucy

"We know, we know" said Mira squeezing her hand. Lucy covered her head with her hands letting out a growl.

"Why did that stupid idiot make me feel this way?" she asked in desperation. That moment she could feel a hand on her shoulder. A warm hand, much warmer than anyone else.

"Who is that bastard?" Asked a certain voice which made her heart flinch. She looked his way to see the familiar pink hair and his grin which she missed so much. Her eyes were wide and she actually had tears stinging on them. Turning around as fast as she could she encircled her arms so fast around his neck.

"NATSU!" she exclaimed once her head was on the crook of his neck. She inhaled his scent which calmed her and washed all her negativity away. Was he her drug?

"Hey Luce!" he exclaimed as well tightening his arms around her slender back. Mira squealed at the scene in front of her and Cana just rolled her eyes. "Oww!" Natsu winced suddenly. Luce pulled away only to see that he was bandaged in 70% of his body. Her eyes grew with concern.

"What happened to you?" she asked worried inspecting him. He just scretched the back of his head and nervously replied.

"Oh nothing Luce, just had a difficult fight and got some bruises, nothing to worry about." Her anger raised. She knew that one fight couldn't do this much. He had defeated Acnologia and Zeref for fuck sake. Not to mention that in the last and a half year from that he had become much stronger. What did he cross to injure him so badly.

"What the hell Natsu. What was this 'ridiculous' mission that you didn't needed help when you are bandaged so badly? You promised you will tell me what this was about when you finished the mission so spit it out." He averted his eyes and looked depressed for some reason.

"About that Luce I couldn't finish the mission, so I have to go again." His eyes were closed as he was excepting her reaction.

"What?" she yelled at him. He winced at her tone and she knew she had to control herself. More calmer now and pinching the bridge of her nose she continued. "Ok I get it. When do we leave, so I can pack my things?" She was tapping her foot on the floor nervously waiting for his response.

"I….I…." he stuttered

"You what Natsu. Speak." She said impatiently. He was getting to her nerves.

"I …have to go alone. Only I can do it." She looked at him, he had his head down, a vein popped on her forehead. She was studying carefully trying to calm her internal rage. Mira and Cana could feel her dark aura building up, so they backed away. Lucy asked one last question in hope it would make her some justice.

"When?" she asked seething through clenched teeth. He raised his hand and rubbed his neck looking at her eyes and saw the pain in those eyes, he promise he would protect. She was making this so difficult.

"Tomorrow" he said and was about to continue but her voice cut him of.

"Done! We are done!" She said "Don't speak to me until this fucking mission is over Natsu " and with that she stormed away from the guild, trying to suppress her tears. He couldn't chase her, as he couldn't comfort her right now. The girls in front of him was giving some serious glares to him. He just sighed and went to greet Happy. He greeted him and took the almost exact reaction from his little buddy as well. Only he didn't storm away, he was just so disappointed and hurt that Natsu would neglect his friends so much.

…

Lucy was in her apartment still really angry at her partner. He could have all the reasons in the world but he had to at least say something about what was going on so she wouldn't be worried sick now that she knew this mission was dangerous to reduce him like that. She thought she might just chase him but that would be impossible as his heightened senses now were even stronger. The bastard. She just wanted him to be with her speak and just return to normal like he promised. She just wanted to make up from the time she missed him. So much hope from this day and he turned it into a shitstorm again, maybe even worse. She didn't even knew where he was coming again. She sighed loudly. Maybe she should go on a mission with Happy to keep her mind from him.

At that moment her lachrima signaled another message again. She growled again now. She picked the lachrima ready to throw it and bring it to pieces on the wall, but one second thought came up to her. 'Fine' since this guy insisted so freaking much she decided to give him a chance. At least he showed interest, not like a dense dragon slayer who just would give her an irresistible smile that would take her breath away or just hug her on his strong warm arms which were like the most secure place in the world. "Aghhh" she thought. Even so mad at him she couldn't think bad at him. She sighed and returned the message saying 'Saturday was free at 7 pm'. He messaged a minute later telling her that he was excited and the place they would meet.

She stood up and tried to make her mind up. Later this day she would go again to the guild and try that she wasn't so fazed by the stupid pinky. She would not let a stupid dragon control her happiness, even though she knew it was to late, but she would not show it.

….

Natsu was at his house with Happy. He decided to spend the day with Lucy too but he knew he was expecting too much. He hated seeing her so pained, and hated himself so much for being the cause of it, but he had to do this even if it was the last thing he would do. After all he was doing it for her and for him. He would never have a chance like this again. It was too important.

"Natsuuu! I cant get a fish" Happy brought him from his thoughts. They were on their particular fishing spot trying to get some fish. Natsu of course had his basket full but unfortunately Happy who wanted to get a fish for Carla wasn't so lucky.

"Don't worry Happy I think you can get one. As long as you are persistent about it." Happy nodded giving an 'Aye sir' then just a minute after dropped his can making Natsu laugh.

"So why don't you want any of the members of Team Natsu with you?" asked Happy trying to find something from this mission of his. Natsu sighed.

"Because no one aside from me can do anything about it. I thought Gray actually might help me but after explaining him the situation he declined saying that he couldn't"

"So Gray knows about this mission of yours?" Asked Happy in bewilderment. He said it to Gray but not his best friends? Why?

"Look, it's only Gray that knows about it and no one else and I didn't wanted to tell him either but I thought he might help. Just trust me when I say it's really important but I cant tell you what is it until I am sure I can accomplish it." He was grinning at Happy which knew his best friend too well. And if he said it with such enthusiasm that it was so important he would let him do it without questions.

"How much time will you be gone this time?" asked Happy looking down nervously waiting for his response. Natsu winced seeing how much he would impact his little buddy which was part of his life.

"I promise Happy that I will return before this Sunday even if I cant accomplish the mission and I would not leave again. I will stitch to you like a glue" he said giving his best grin to the blue cat which his face lit up.

"Aye! Sir" he exclaimed giving Natsu a high five. Suddenly Natsu became more serious.

"I would never leave Lucy again and I hope she would accept me again. She said to me to not speak to her Happy, until I finish this mission." He clenched his teeth and was looking at his fist now. Happy looked at Natsu sympathetically knowing how much it hurt Natsu being away from the blonde. He remembered Natsu having nightmares and saying Lucy's name when they were in the one year journey.

"Don't worry Natsu I would keep her company and tell her how good you are for her and she would be hopeless loosing you!" Natsu smiled at Happy's antics. He loved his best friends and loved so much that in his life were such great people he called family. No problem big enough existed for him and his family. With one another they had the power to even defeat death.

"Thanks buddy. Stick with her when I'm not here and protect her. Now lets go to the guild so we can meet our friends again before I leave tomorrow."

"Aye sir!" said Happy flying over his head.

….

Natsu was having a good time at the guild. He was with Lissana, Erza ,Grey, Elfman, Levy Happy Carla and Wendy. They were chatting and laughing hearing Levy which was telling them about Elfman's wedding. How Elfman destroyed his suit transforming from nervousness and how Evergreen transformed him into a statue after that. They had a lot of episodes. Gajeel and Lily having a drinking contest and then turning the place into chaos with their brawl. Then suddenly Natsu caught a familiar scent. There she was with her graciously walking pattern. Blonde locks turned in a long side ponytail. Skirt, long boots and a white sleeveless jacked zipped up till her soft bust let her. She was trying not to look around too much fixating it to her usual spot, but when she heard the laughter at a table in the middle, curiosity got the better. She instantly looked at the table and then she saw him looking her way with what she could call 'some pleading eyes'. She quickly averted her eyes even though it took too much effort. She sat on her stool trying to ignore the laughter from behind her.

"Hello Lucy. Do you want your favorite or something else?" asked Mira with her motherly smile. Lucy smiled back unable to keep her groom mood with Mira's smile in front of her.

"Just the same should be good enough." Responded Lucy to the demon mage,.

"Ok I'll be right back." She turned to prepare Lucy's favorite milkshake. After some minutes she returned giving the milkshake to Lucy.

"Thanks Mira. So… what are they laughing of, Mira?" asked the celestial mage pointing behind not even turning. Mira's face lit up remembering her brother's wedding.

"Oh they are talking about Elfman's wedding and the ridiculous parts that happened that day. It was such a great day. You should have seen Elfman after he said 'I do' he cried like a baby, but you could see his happiness in his eyes. Awww…" said Mira getting lost to her memories. Lucy laughed and then looked at her milkshake with dreaming eyes.

"A wedding eh…" she trailed of but Mira heard that.

"Wouldn't it be great to marry someone you love. Do you dream about it Lucy?" asked Mira with her knowing smile. Still not leaving her eyes from her glass Lucy responded.

"Sometimes…" she said but then remembered what had happened just some hours ago and quickly averted her eyes." But I think that idiot doesn't exist yet." She said a bit angry

"Ohhh, but how do you know he is an idiot?" asked Mira teasingly. Lucy blushed now cursing herself for letting that little information out.

"I don't know. Maybe because it must be an idiot to marry someone like me." She said and Mira was confused. "Look at me I haven't even kissed once let alone have a boyfriend. Who do you think would be sane enough to marry me." Mira gave a sympathetic look at the girl knowing exactly well why she didn't had a boyfriend till this point.

"But you had so much guys at your feet Lucy who would die to go out on a date with you. What is keeping you from that?" tried Mira to get the argument in a certain direction. Lucy huffed knowing too well why she was keeping her first romantic experiences still undone.

"Well you know what Mira, I don't even know anymore. I actually have a date this Saturday and maybe I am even looking forward to it." She turned around just a bit knowing that the dragon slayer could have heard her and wanting to make him feel bad for leaving her a second time. As soon as she caught his figure with open mouth and such desperation she hadn't seen him even when death was certain at Tenrou Island, she regretted deeply. He looked away so quickly and waved his still laughing friends at his table, storming away from the guild. Lucy didn't even know when she had stood up with a hand raised in an attempt to halt him. But it was too late. He didn't see her. 'You are so stupid Lucy, why did you do that' she thought bringing her hands on her eyes trying not to cry. Having the power to turn one of the happiest most optimistic man alive on Earthland in to such sadness made her feel like shit. A hand from behind landed to her shoulder. She turned around looking at Mira which had the same sad eyes as her.

"What have I done Mira?" she said in desperation "Even though he is neglecting me he doesn't deserve that does he?" Mira smiled at the girl because she knew she hadn't done it in purpose.

"Just go after him." Said Mira. Lucy just nodded and went and ran out of the guild as fast as she could.

…..

She knew that he went to his house packing his things to part tomorrow. Arriving at his house panting from the long marathon she was a bit nervous knocking on his door, but she mustered her courage and knocked twice. Just some seconds later the door opened with a cat standing behind it.

"Happy." Exclaimed Lucy.

"Hi Lucy. What are you doing here ?" asked Happy. He knew as a certain fact that Lucy never came to their house without a strong reason.

"Is… is Natsu home?" she asked still guilt in her stomach.

"Um… he parted tonight. We left the guild fast and he said that he had to leave soon. He seemed suddenly sad Lucy. I don't know what happened to him." The cat said to the blonde. Hearing those words Lucy brought her hand on her chest trying to calm her pained heart but to no avail. She was on the verge of crying. "Here" said the cat giving her a blue note. Lucy looked at it and with shaky hands caught it.

"Do you mind Happy if I sleep here tonight?" she said to him.

"Of course not Lucy I didn't wanted to sleep alone as well" he said before opening the door completely so Lucy could enter. The house was a mess like always but she didn't minded that much. She went straight to his hammock and plopped down. His intoxicating scent calmed her down.

"Lucy you are acting strangely. And why are you in Natsu's hammock?" Asked Happy seeing the look on Lucy's face.

"I-I think I did something bad Happy. I'm worried that Natsu is mad at me." Happy flew on Lucy's chest and rested there.

"What do you mean Lucy, Natsu could never be mad at you. Even before he parted he said to try and be by your side so you aren't sad. And he wrote that letter. The stupid tried 4 time before he got it right. You should have seen him." Laughed Happy remembering Natsu nervously trying to get the letter right. Lucy laughed as well even though her tears were stinging so bad in her eyes. She finally decided to see the letter. She opened and read.

'Dear Lucy, I'm Natsu that writing this letter. I wanted you to know that I'm not mad at you. Please, please don't be mad at me for leaving but I want to do this so much. I don't want to rise your hopes too much as I'm not sure if I can do this, but I just want to say that I was doing this for us. But now I'm doing this for you I think, I don't know yet and I cant give information about that. It's a surprise! I wanted to let you know that I heard what you said today and I'm happy for you finding someone that might make you happy, seeing at how bad I was at that, maybe I'm a failure but I will try for you forever even if you don't want. Have fun with your date and…maybe just maybe think about me a little. You are always on my mind. I'm sorry for making you unhappy you deserve better. I'll make it up for you. Don't let Happy to late at night. Love ya!'

She closed the letter and was crying now. Even though she was the one who made him sad, he still was blaming himself. He always believed in her so much even more than herself and how did she repaid him, crashing his hopes just because he went on a job for 2 weeks without her. He shouldn't control her happiness but she was controlling his. How hypocrite. Looking at his calligraphy which was the worst she had ever seen, it made her happy. Someone like him would choose her like his best friend with his signature 'forever together'. And she doubted him. Who the fuck is she kidding? No one had even made it close to what happiness he brought to her. And he was blaming himself for not making her happy. She never knew happiness before he stormed into her life. She had to let him know. 'Natsu I'm sorry just come back to me' she thought hugging Happy closer.

"Lucy are you ok? You are crying." Lucy wiped her tears and looked at Happy.

"It's nothing Happy, just that our pinky could be such an idiot sometimes." Happy giggled.

"Yeah. An idiot and stupid but he is Natsu. Our Natsu I can't imagine a smart Natsu!" she laughed as well.

"I cant as well. He is perfect the way it is. More than perfect. Yeah he is our Natsu. What do you say if we go to a job tomorrow so we can show him that we can do even without him." Happy flew around grinning.

"Aye! Now we are pretty strong Lucy. Nothing can defeat us." Happy was flying around and she just laid there in his hammock, feeling somehow his presence as well. She felt good almost sensing his warmth.

"Happy did Natsu say when he would come back?"

"Oh yeah. He said he would be back before Sunday even if he doesn't achieve his mission" Somehow she was relieved that he would return in a week. Maybe they would get a mission that would keep them busy till Friday. With that she slowly drew in to sleep with Happy close to her.

…

The mission they chose was more difficult then she thought. It turned out that it was an s-class mission and being only with Happy was rather difficult but she made it after all. With all her meditation and training during their century quest she had got really strong. She didn't needed so much the help of her partner now but she actually wanted him.

It was Friday and Natsu hadn't returned yet. She was chatting with Levy and Gajeel and they were discussing about a future wedding Levy had in plan. It was ridiculous that even though Levy was pregnant, Gajeel hadn't yet proposed to her. Levy then decided to plan the wedding without even asking him about it. When he found out about it, he just shrugged saying 'it was bound to happen', which would make mad a lot of girls but not Levy as she was full in control of the planification. It would be in about 6 months. They were waiting for the child to be born before they would marry.

"So Lu-chan what are your plans for tomorrow? Can you help me finding some decorations? There was a good shop with a lot of magic items we could search!" exclaimed Levy to Lucy.

"Oh nothing you know I'm waiting for Natsu to return but we could actually go. When are you free tomorrow?" Levy thought about it and replied.

"I think around 6-7 pm because before that I have some new scripts I have to decode for a school." Lucy was thinking and replied as well.

"Of course. Around seven would be great" then she remembered something " Shit!" she exclaimed.

"What happened Lu-chan?" asked Levy concerned.

"I totally forgot I have a date tomorrow. It slipped from my mind. Being on that mission I forgot to cancel it. What should I do maybe I should cancel it now." Levy suddenly looked at her surprised but then smiled.

"I think you should have some fun Lu-chan. Just go to the date have fun. Meeting new people doesn't hurt and having a bit of attention is actually good." As Lucy was about to retort Levy continued. "I know you love someone else but it doesn't kill meet a guy and have a dinner, you don't have to do anything with him and if you don't like him just turn him down." Lucy was thinking and she was seeing that actually Levy was right. She wanted to turn down the guy which insisted so much. Well she would go and be polite at least. An experience was an experience.

"Ok Levy. I think I would go. I have only been in 4 dates all my life including that day of the fateful encounter which I actually found out it was the anniversary of my meeting with Natsu. I just hope this guy is not a creep."

…

This guy was a creep! Don't get her wrong. He was a decent looking guy maybe 3 or 4 years bigger than her but he was looking at her like she was a piece of meat. He would actually joke sometimes and she would forcefully smile not to be rude but it was definitely not her type. He was a very Loke in certain ways. Polite a cavalier gentle and actually quite educated, but boring. The same reason she didn't liked some guys like Loke or Hibiki which were good with girls and romance but boring. Yeah she liked the flowers or how much he said how beautiful she was ecc… but it was just that. He wouldn't even argue with her for anything just accepting her advances which she found she didn't liked.

One thing she liked about people was how they defended their opinion or how truthful they were. One person in particular popped in her mind as he countless of times through struggles and even impossibilities defended the truth and the right. She remembered that time when Wendy told her about the fight they had with the king, How he said 'I stand here before you' when all hope was lost. Even Wendy and Gajeel surrendered but never him. The stupid blocked the metal dragon attack making the impossible, possible. 'I will borrow it from tomorrow' he said. He borrowed his strength from tomorrow because he believed so much in his right that they would live for tomorrow. When Wendy finished her story there was a warmth in Lucy's chest she never had felt before. Natsu was one of a kind maybe she even didn't deserved him…

"Hey are you there?" asked a black haired blue eyes man in front of her. "You seemed to space out there." she had an embarrassement blush now for ignoring what he was saying, which was boring.

"Sorry, sorry I just was thinking of something." She waved him. He had told her that was a huge fan of her novel and wanted to meet her as soon as possible. It made her feel good that she could make people feel good with her novel.

"Yeah. Don't worry about that. How is the food do you like it?'" They were in a very expensive restaurant and he had got the best table in the corner. They were sitting on the couch beside one another. The food was quite good but too fancy. She had thought nothing could beat a good meal on the mountain. Some smoked rabbits or something like that. She loved the feeling of freedom and piece but here they had to eat elegantly and with etiquette. He was very good at it being some lord of some sort. So was she but that didn't mean she liked it. It made her remember the times at her mansion. It made her remember why did she escape on the first place. She wasn't made for rules, she was made for adventures risks and for freedom.

"The food?" he asked again seeing as she spaced out again. He seemed a bit irritated but said nothing being the gentleman he was. If he was Natsu now he would be so pissed of and…. Oh she was spacing out again.

"Oh yeah the food is great. Actually everything is great. You were very kind and generous Franky. Thank you." She sincerely thanked him. Even though she didn't liked him it didn't mean that the guy didn't do his best. He was trying and she of course would thank him politely.

"I'm really glad. You know the owner of this restaurant it's actually a friend of my father. And when I asked him I would bring the most beautiful girl in Earthland to his place he couldn't not give me the best table you know." He took her hand and kissed it. She felt his lips on her hand and even though they were warm it could never be the warm of a certain person she knew so she almost didn't feel them. She brought her hand away to try and not give him false hope, but he wasn't offended at all.

"Well I'm sure you there are more beautiful girls then me out there, even I know two or three at my guild" she joked and laughed and he forcefully laughed with her.

"Actually, why are you still in a guild? I mean your book is doing fine you don't need money. And if you do, money for me is not a problem. If you want something just name it and it would be yours." Lucy's laughter suddenly stopped. The first question he asked about her and it was so fucked up. She maintained her calmness.

"Well, money is certainly not everything and I wrote my novel because of passion, not money. And about my guild, I don't consider it like that. They are my true family I could never leave them. Ever!" she emphasized to be more clear. She wasn't so mad at him for making snob statement it wasn't his fault being raised in a certain way but she didn't liked that his eyes remained nonchalant even after what she said. And she said the most important thing in her life.

"I see." He said. 'well' she thought, she had some expectation to make a new friend but even that possibility was going away by his reaction. "So, now that we finished would you like to have a walk or we could go to my place and have a drink or something. What do you say?" he had some hope in his eyes that Lucy didn't liked. Did he really expected that just knowing her for 2 hours would be enough for that? He must be crazy. She had known guys at her guild for years and no one approached her in that sense and here he was trying to be in her pants just because offered some dinner.

"I would actually like to go to my apartment, I have some writing to do. Sorry!" she lied of course she would just relax and maybe even go to Natsu's and Happy's house for that matter.

"Oh then would you like if I walk you there?" This guy was persistent she had to admit it. But that was okay of course. Walking with him would actually keep some creeps away.

"I don't want to disturb you Franky with that." He smiled and replied

"Oh you could never. Let's just get out of here." He looked at her cleavage when she wasn't looking at him, but she noticed, and cursed for wearing this dress and giving him the satisfaction.

They walked out of the restaurant. Him being the gentlemen pushing the door for her and all. They walked side by side in silence enjoying the night breeze. Him with his thought and her with hers. She was thinking about a certain pinky that sure enough tomorrow would return home. Then she felt a hand brushing the back of her own. It was cold compared to 'his' and she knew what Franky was trying to do. Even though she felt bad for making him feel rejected she didn't wanted to give him false hope. If she did that it would be worse. She put some distance between them and he looked at her surprised but not hurt or sad and he actually smiled, which she didn't liked. What was this guy thinking?

After arriving to her apartment almost not speaking at all which in part she was glad, they stopped. She was undecided between giving him a goodbye hug or just shake his hand. She even thought od just waving him and not have physical contact at all but it wouldn't be fair. She decided with the second one. As she was about to raise her hand, he spoke.

"So you live here?" he eyed the building behind her. "I never thought a person so famous as you would actually live in…this" she could almost feel some disgust from his comment but shrugged it feeling too tired to argue with him.

"Well yes it has been my apartment from the start and I am really affectionate of the memories it has inside" she said not giving to much enthusiasm. He looked at her in a strange way. She raised her hand for him to shake and said. "Well it was good tonight. I had fun but I have to go now so…" she trailed of trying to give him the message without saying that she wouldn't meet him again. He took her hand and in a blink of an eye he brought her closer to his chest. She gasped in surprise. Without even her consent he was leaning closer to her trying to steal her firs kiss. If she wasn't a trained mage he would have actually succeded in his task but she had strong reflexes now so before He could even be close to her, her free hand was covering his mouth in safe distance. Her rage was building up but she kept her calm and pulled away fast.

"Look I had a good time but that doesn't mean you can kiss me. I mean you are a good looking guy but it wont work okay?" she tried not to spill her disgust to him and he was un phased by this. Like he didn't do anything wrong. She wanted to give him a slap for being so arrogant but ignored it. "Well good night Franky" she said and was about to leave when he spoke again.

"Cool it girl. Don't be so mad just because I tried to kiss you. You would actually enjoyed it" he said licking his lips. She rolled her eyes as she groaned in frustration.

"It's not your choice to decide." She responded.

"Well ok. Can you answer me a question before you leave?" she wanted to just say no and go but her nature was too kind for her own good.

"Go ahead!" she demanded.

"Is it because of those rumors going on?" he said and she looked at him confused. He continued "I mean that you have a relationship with one of those of Fairy Tail." She looked at him and blushed slightly. There was only one person on Fairy Tail she thought as a non-brother and for once she didn't wanted to deny the rumors. It would give her the satisfaction of this guy loosing hope about her.

"Maybe…" she responded. He raised his brows.

"Oh my god, so it is true. I cant believe it." He was laughing sarcastically and she didn't found it funny in the least. He was so close to be slapped. "I cant imagine that you would actually prefer someone like him when you have someone like me before your eyes. I can give you everything, fame, glory, money happiness. We would be the couple of the year. Think about it." She crossed her arms and her hands were actually fists now and a vein popped in her head.

"Maybe you could give me all of this but the last one I'm one hundred percent sure you could never. And beside they are not the thing I am searching for so if you are done. Goodbye…" she said

"Seriously?! Seriously?! What can he give you that I cant. He has nothing and by the rumors he is just some king of idiot destroying things around. Is there even a competition?" That did it. She would forgive his stupid manners. His arrogance. His indifference and other personality flaws… Hell she could even forgive him stealing her first kiss but she would never forgive him for this. NEVER! In a blink of an eye she was just a meter away and he felt one of the strongest Lucy kicks she had ever gave to non magic people. 'She wouldn't kill him of course. As he was on the ground now panting she said through her rage.

"Listen here and listen well you stupid arrogant boy. You would never even dream of what he gave me and continue to give me and will give me in the future. Consider this a warning. If you ever and I mean ever call him an idiot in my presence I will kill you. No one beside his family and especially me can call him 'that'. Better if you don't mention his name ever again. Someone like you mentioning him would make him dirty. He is too pure for that and I will be sure he rest that way." As she was about to finish some claps could be heard behind her. Startled the girl turned to find Grey watching at the scene. She blushed and approached him.

"Such a great speech for flamebrain there!" he said to her trying to tease her. She became redder but her resolve didn't falter.

"Well I said what I think of him, nothing more!" she said looking down at her fists. A hand was on top of her head and she looked up to see Gray smiling at her.

"You are right. He is an idiot but he is our and only our idiot ,right?" he asked her and she mustered the kindest smile thinking about the pinkette.

"Right!" she said without hesitation. Then she asked. "What are you doing here?" Gray winced looking down suddenly.

"Our idiot has returned" he said and she wanted to cheer up but something was telling that this was not the time.

"What happened Grey?" she asked desperately

"He is badly injured!" he said almost whispering. Her eyes grew with worry and concern and she grabbed Grey's shoulder almost tearing him apart.

"Where is he Gray? Tell me!" she almost yelled. Wincing from her hand on his shoulder he replied.

"Poliuscia" She was running faster than ever before leaving her steels behind her and strapping her favorite dress so she could move faster.

….

There were people around the house when she arrived panting hard. It meant that the situation was very serious. The members noticing her, instantly opened a pathway so she could enter the house. She didn't noticed anyone she just had one single thought. Seeing him as soon as possible. The door was opened and she entered it fast looking around and she found him on the only bed there, surrounded by Erza, Happy ,Wendy and Lissana. As soon as they saw her they made space. Her heart nearly stopped when she saw him bandaged entirely like a mummy. Only his eyes left opened. She kneeled down beside him and her tears couldn't stop from falling. She took his hand as delicately as she could and kissed numerous time. After calming herself and seeing that he was breathing in a regular pattern she asked without leaving her eyes from him.

"How bad is it?" she asked anxious for the response. It was Poliuscia who responded with usual unconcerned tone.

"He had 3 broken ribs and both of his arms. His right leg was tattered to pieces but his generation magic is great so it wouldn't be a problem. He had several internal bleeding but I fixed them in time. The only thing is his magic deprivation which it seems it would require some time. He had some head fractures as well and I don't know if there are permanent problems with his brain we have to wait for him to wake up."

Lucy's mind now was too full to comprehend new information. She just needed three words and nothing else so she looked at Poliscias way with her pleading look. Poliuscia knew what she was asking of course.

"He would survive but it has been tough on the guy this time." With that Lucy finally let a sigh of relief and turned her eyes yet again to the standing figure in front of her.

"Why you stupid…" she murmured under her breath. Happy was resting and looked over to Lucy.

"Lucy he came and wanted to see you first, but before I could get you to him, he collapsed and I panicked…" he was rambling but Lucy stopped with a hand on top of his head reassuring him.

"Don't worry Happy now he just need to heal. You did good that brought him here. I would be here when he wakes up so don't worry. Ok?" Happy nodded and rested his head on top of Natsu's chest. His warmth calming him. Finally Lucy looked around to see Erza and Lissana looking at her smiling softly. Gray was in the corner with a concerned look. Mira and Wendy with Carla was helping Poliuscia. She saw Levy sleeping on the couch.

"Hey guys, I'm sorry that I lost control it's just that I was worried" Lucy tried to justify her previous action and ignoring her friends.

"Don't worry Lucy, we have been trying to reach from the moment Natsu was here but then Levy said that you were on a date so we sent Gray to wait for you at your apartment. We are just glad that Natsu is not in danger for his life anymore." Said Erza. Lucy looked down ashamed that she was on a date when Natsu was fighting for his life. She felt her nausea and before she could help it she ran to the bathroom and vomited her guts out. Lissana went behind her helping her as best as she could.

"Did you drink Lucy?" asked the white haired girl concerned. After Lucy felt a bit better she washed her mouth with some water and replied.

"No, it's just that I feel guilty. He left a note behind saying that this was something for me and I had the splendid idea to go on a fucking date when he needed my help. I'm a terrible friend." She said on the verge of crying again. Lissana rubbed her back and said softly.

"No absolutely. I know Natsu, if he wanted your help he would asked. He needed to do this alone. You mean so much to him Lucy. If he is so much injured it means that it is really important. Besides you didn't know he would come tonight. Don't let guilt built inside. Natsu wouldn't want that." Hearing the smooth voice of the white haired girl calmed Lucy and she thanked her returning to Natsu's side.

"Can I sleep here tonight Poliuscia?" asked Lucy. Poliuscia grunted something like 'humans never change' but nodded. She took his hand and jest sat beside him. She rested there as the others slowly walked away. She waved at her friends and was surprised when she found only Gray remaining.

"What's the matter Gray?" asked the blonde. Gray made a sign for her to follow him outside. Rubbing a hand on a sleeping Happy she followed suit after the black haired man. When they were outside, he turned to her and his hand rubbed his head. He seemed nervous for some reason.

"Just spill it!" she demanded. Gray tensed and looked up at her.

"I know what the mission was about." He said. Lucy tensed as well hearing this.

"What is it?" she asked slowly.

"I promised him that I wouldn't say anything because he said that he would tell you if he achieved it but if he didn't you would never know. So I'm not sure if he did or not but I want you to know. Promise you wouldn't let him know that you actually know." He said seriously. She nodded. "Well, he found out some months ago that there is a room somewhere in a lost village. There was a legend about this room. It could bring the spirit of the dead inside the room for a day. But it has to be a really important person to him who request it. So Natsu thought he might bring back"

"Igneel" responded the girl with wide eyes now. Grey nodded once.

"Yeah. He wanted to meet him again one last time. He said to me that wanted Igneel to meet his family but there is a problem. You could bring with you at this room only one person. So I thought he might want to bring Happy but he said he wanted to bring"

"Me?" asked the girl now with her hand on her eyes sniffing. "I cant believe that he want me to meet his father. This was my surprise. Natsu…" she couldn't contain the tears anymore and she sobbed dropping on her knees. "He …he…he did this…for me and for him. I …I" Gray just hold her for a while soothing a bit the agitated girl. Finally after regaining some strength she stood.

"Thanks Gray for telling me. If he hadn't achieved it I would support him in any way possible now that I know what he has done. I still cant believe he would go so far and like a stupid I am I doubted him for a second there. Why did he tell you Gray?" She asked him. Gray tensed again not expecting the question.

"Listen Lucy maybe you should discuss this with him when he wakes…I don't know." From his way of speaking Lucy knew he was hiding something.

"Grayyyy. What is it tell me I don't need more surprises." Gray looked at her and knew she would persist until she got the information.

"Fine but don't be mad at me after I tell you ok? " she reclutantly nodded. "This room had some challenges to be done before entering it. When the person completes every challenge then it is granted the access. One of the challenges needed a demonic wielder. So he told me to help him but I'm a demon slayer and I cant wield demonic magic so I couldn't help him. That's all" Lucy looked at him perplexed than a thought came to her.

"Then how did Natsu complete the challenge than?" she asked him fearing the response. Grey tensed again.

"He awoke them again." He said whispering. Lucy heard what he said but needed confirmation.

"What did he awoke Grey?" she asked in a low voice.

"His demonic magic!"

"WHAT?!" spat Lucy now furious. " The stupid awoke his demonic magic. How could you let him Gray?" she yelled at him.

"You said you wouldn't be mad at me." He whined and she growled. "Okay okay just calm down. What could I do? You know how important this is for him. No one could stop him, not even Gildarts." Lucy knew too well that Grey was right but she couldn't believe him after what they passed through in the war.

"That stupid doesn't even know what we did for him, and he carelessly awakes his demonic magic like it's nothing. After this I would scold him for good." She said and turned away not even daring a goodbye to Grey. Grey actually thought it was really good that she let him so easily.

"And don't think I finished with you. I'm just tired so we will continue this tomorrow." She said closing the door behind her. Gray sighed defeated.

"Come out Juvia." He said. And after seconds Juvia was in front of him with a guilty look.

"Juvia didn't wanted to spy. Juvia thought that Gray-sama and love rival had a secret relationship." Gray sighed again but a smile adorned his face.

"Come on Juvia we've been through this. I need all the love one person could give me and I don't know anybody loving me as much as you so I cant love anyone else like I do for you." He said and kissed her tenderly. She melted and had tears of joy on her eyes.

"Juvia loves Gray-sama so much!" she said and hugged his arm tightly. Gray sighed again but let her do her thing and they walked in the direction of their home.

…

It's been a week since Natsu had returned. He was still in a semi-coma because of his magic exhaustion but his body was almost healed thanks to Wendy magic. Lucy slept beside him and left the house only to go to the guild so she could speak to someone or go to her apartment to replace the food and other things. She passed 80 percent of the time near Natsu, waiting impatiently for him to wake up. She did anything to help Poliuscia and even cleaned him making sure to close her eyes when the situation was too awkward. She would speak to him everyday telling him the news of what was going on at the guild. She wanted to know if he accomplished his mission or no. She was so nervous of the possibility to meet his father. She couldn't yet believe what Grey said. She had to listen from his mouth.

She was returning from her guild to Poliuscia's house when a blue cat knocked the air out of her lungs.

"Happy" she said panting. "What are you doing?"

"Natsu." Said Happy " he woke up Lucy" Lucy's eyes went wide and she ran as fast as she could leaving behind Happy.

….

She turned the knob of the door and pushed it open. She saw the pink haired man sat on his bed looking confused. After he noticed who she was he grinned happily. She almost cried seeing his grin. She ran to him knocking him on the bad hugging him tightly.

"Natsuuuuuuuuu" she cried out." You stupid idiot you worried me so much" she said as she pulled away just a little to let him breathe.

"Lucy, I missed you too" he said encircling his hands on her back and rubbing it. She just stood there with on top of him with her face on the crook of his neck inhaling his scent and brushing her lips on his warm skin. "L-Lucyy " he said shivering from the contact. Embarrassed she pulled away her face burning red now. She tried to hide it looking away but Natsu just smiled and with the most unpredictable motion he caressed her cheek tenderly. She looked his way startled by his action and met his eyes. His touch were so soft and alluring. She leaned on his palm wanting more contact. As if gravity was between them they were leaning slowly toward one another. Her eyes almost closed not leaving for a second his. Her heart was beating so much but she didn't care just some inches and they would make contact. She could already feel his warm breath on her. So smoky and so alluring.

"Guuuuuuuyyyyys I've brought fish" they pulled away as quickly as possible after hearing the chirping voice of a blue cat. Happy entered and saw the two that were standing away from each other with red faces. "Did you caught flu guys? Your faces are red?" Happy asked not reading the situation. Lucy groaned in frustration and Natsu just chuckled which earned a glare from Lucy. He gulped but then approached Happy and patted his head.

"Did you stay close to Lucy like I told you buddy?" he asked

"Aye!. We actually went to an s mission Natsu after you went on your own. It took us 5 days to accomplish it but we did it and with the reward I bought that boat I was searching for." Natsu's eyes lit up like a little child. Lucy smiled at the scene she so loved this side of Natsu. The carelessly Natsu. The Natsu who would be happy with so little.

"Is that boat which has installed that lachrima for anti motion sickness?" asked Natsu

"Yep, that's the one. I borrowed some of your money as well so now we can go and explore those islands Natsu and fishhhhhh" Happy said with watery mouth.

"That's so great buddy I am all fired up. Me you and Lu…" he stopped suddenly and turned her head to look at Lucy, which confused the girl. 'Why didn't he said my name?' thought the girl. He turned his head again and coughed nervously and continued. "I mean me and you buddy would go explore as soon as I get permission from Poliuscia right?" Lucy frowned and crossed her arms under her chest. She made a 'hmph' noise which was caught by the dragon slayer. He turned his head again to her with a puzzled expression. Then rubbing his hand on his neck he asked nervously "Do you want to come too Luce?" he asked her. She felt neglected for some reason,

"Do you even need to ask that idiot?" she almost yelled at him startling him. "How could I miss the opportunity to go with you guys. You are my best friends my family. Don't ask that ever again" she almost demanded. He looked at her and smiled than his face became serious suddenly.

"I-I …thought…you know …" he said to her. She was confused now.

"What did you thought Natsu?" she asked him softly. Natsu saw that Happy was still here.

"Hey Happy can you leave me and Lucy alone for a bit. We have to discuss something little buddy" he said and Happy nodded flying out of the door. They were alone now. Scretching the back of his head Natsu turned around so she couldn't see his face.

"I'm sorry" he said "I'm sorry for what happened before." She was confused but looking at him pointing at the bad she understood. Was he sorry for almost kissing? Why? Was it that bad to try and kiss her? She was sure he felt the same attraction, she felt as well.

"If you need time… I mean alone and everything it's okay we will find a way." What was this about. Natsu was confusing her more and more. "And if you don't want me at your apartment anymore I won't come. I would respect your decision even though I might not like it but please let Happy at least because the guy really likes it" he said and she could feel his voice so sad. She frowned more and was becoming more angry.

"What are you talking about Natsu, why wouldn't I want you at my apartment anymore are you insane? I mean yeah you guys are destructive as hell but my apartment isn't the same without you two. I…I …feel lonely without you there." She told him honestly. He turned around to face her in bewilderment. She looked at it confused. What was this all of sudden. "Natsu can you explain me what is going on here. What are you talking about?" he looked down again and the sadness returned.

"I thought you wanted some space you know…after that…" she looked at him and wasn't getting it.

"Natsu please just say it already I can't understand you. Be more direct please!" he finally surrendered.

"It hurt saying it Lucy, I thought about it everyday I wasn't here. I'm such a bad friend for that. I didn't wanted it for you even though I know it was for your happiness. Why am I so selfish when it comes to you" he asked her, pained and with a strained voice. In her heart was a hole seeing him so hurt and she didn't understand what he was talking about.

"You can never be a bad friend Natsu. You are the best of the best. Nothing you can do will hurt me."

"But why cant I accept it Luce? You want it but I cant accept it. My heart wouldn't let me. It hurts so much." As soon as she heard those words she went to him and brought her hand to his chest trying to protect his heart.

"No, no, no. Your heart is too precious Natsu please I would do anything just don't be hurt I cant accept it. Please just tell me." She said pleading and her voice almost cracking. The last thing she wanted was that he was emotionally hurt for some reason.

"I...I …please don't be with…him." He whispered dropping his head on her shoulder.

"Who?" she said in a little voice.

"The guy…of your date. I know he is what you want and it is your dream guy but…but…for some reason…I'm hurt when I think of you with him…please!" he cried out on her shoulder. She froze. Did he? Was he jealous? Jealous of her? Was he in love with her? This stupid boy was thinking that she chose that arrogant piece of shit. She would choose Natsu 1 million times and never the other one.

"N-Natsu? Do …you…love me?" asked Lucy with a shaky voice. Her heart beating like it would explode any minute. She felt him tense and for some reason felt reassured. He didn't let her shoulder.

"I love you so much Lucy you don't even know ." he said against her skin. Her breath hitched and her heart stopped for a second. She swore she felt some heavenly music on her ears for some reason. The music of his voice saying 'I love you Lucy'. She wanted to hear it again like a lullaby. But he continued. "I know I don't have a chance with you I mean look at me. I'm nothing you want. I'm certainly not a prince. I'm a destructive pyromaniac raised by a dragon that barely knows how to read. I'm miserable. And even though it hurts Luce I would do it for you I would support your happiness till the end. That's what best friends do. Right Luce?" he pulled away so she could look at him. He tensed when he saw tears falling from her pink cheeks. She was looking straight like frozen in time. Seeing her like this it made him feel like shit, Seeing her crying it was the worst nightmare. He quickly brought his hands and wiped her tears. "Luce, Luce , I'm sorry please Luce I didn't wanted to make you sad. It's not your fault it's mine for falling in love with but what can I do you are perfect! How could I not" she slapped him as hard as she could nearly making him fall. He was startled. Was she so pissed that he had fallen for her. His mind was becoming dark. 'This is it' the moment when you loose her Natsu. Face it like a man! He said to himself.

"Don't ever say that falling for me was a mistake stupid Natsu. Are you insulting my deepest dream? I want tolerate it even if it comes from you. " She yelled at him and now he was confused as well. What was she talking about. As he was to retort something she continued. "It's you, you idiot. It was always you and no one else and maybe from the moment I saw you but I was too stupid to know then. Listen here Natsu. I FUCKING LOVE YOU SO MUCH DUMBASS. IT'S BEEN LIKE THIS for Mavis knows how long" she almost shouted and now he was frozen. He couldn't believe what he was listening. Did she loved him? Lucy Heartfilia one of the most beautiful and kind girl in the world loved the goofy Natsu Dragneel? Maybe she was joking. No she could never joke about this.

"Luce but what about the date you said you wanted to finally accept a guy in your heart?" Lucy sighed at his denseness.

"Just shup up Natsu. That date was a shit date, maybe the worst. I went only to turn the guy down and I even forgot about it till it was Friday. Didn't you ever realized why I never saw a guy or that I went on only 4 dates all my life and one of them was with Loke. Natsu I fallen for you after the Phantom tower. When you caught me but I'm sure I had a crush from the beginning."

"Really ?" He asked in bewilderment. She nodded. "Well its pretty much the same for me too you know. From the firs time I landed my eyes on you my heart wasn't the same but it was at Tenrou I realized how much I had fallen for you. When you were ready to die for me. I realized I didn't deserved such pure heart but I fallen badly for it and I would protect it with my soul. So we could have been together like 3 years ago Luce." He chuckled at the situation.

"I don't care" she said "I just want you to say it again so you can make it up for me." She said hugging him and resting her head on his chest. "Say it again Natsu please. I need it."

"I love you so damn much Lucy and I will forever"

"Again!" she demanded

"I love you!"

"Again"

"I love you"

.

.

.

…..

He opened his eyes only to find that they were entangled with one another. He arms were around him and her leg between his. Her head resting on his shoulder and his on top of her head. When he looked at her face she had a soft warm smile he never knew existed. It made her heart feel so much joy, A smile that was mirroring hers. Was this some kind of magic. To feel this much happiness and joy at the same time. How was that possible? He sighed and rested his head again on top of her one. He inhaled her scent and was about to sleep again, when he noticed two different familiar scent. 'Oh no' he thought. He turned his head and found them. The Strauss siblings giggling like maniacs. The big one had a lachrima in her hands and inside the sphere he saw them. All the guild was watching at them cuddling in the sleep. Lucy would kill him!

"What are you doing here? " he mouthed to the girls to not wake up Lucy which stirred and let out a moan from the movement.

"You two are so cute!" whispered in unison the two girls. He rolled his eyes and shooed them waving.

"Natsu? Why are you not sleeping?" yawned the blonde rubbing her eyes and slowly getting up.

"Lucy?" he asked seeing the girl waking up and the other two still there. He face palmed. Lucy looked up and was confused when she found the two girls standing there with the lachrima.

"Hmm? What is going…..KYAAAA!" realization came to Lucy and she untangled herself from Natsu even throwing him of the bed.

"Oww! Luce I think you rebroken my broken ribs!" whined Natsu. Lucy looked alarmed at Natsu. She grabbed his hand and helped him getting up.

"Oh, sorry, sorry. I'm so sorry Natsu." She inspected his torso with her hand ignoring the tingling sensation his skin was sending her and to her relief nothing was broken. Finally she turned to the girls.

"What is going on here? What are you doing here?" she asked pissed of that the girls interrupted her heavenly sleeping session with Natsu.

"Oh we are sorry for waking you up, Lucy. Happy told us that you two were talking alone so we knew something was going on." Lucy blushed and in panic said.

"Nothing is going on! Right Natsu?" she looked at Natsu for confirmation but saw a saddened face. With a bit of reclutancy he answered.

"Right." He almost whispered. She felt bad. After all they were together now. He confessed and she confessed. Hell she has waited for this moment for 3 years. Let the world know.

"Yeah nothing. The only thing is that Natsu is my first boyfriend ever!" she yelled to the girls with an enthusiasm she didn't knew she had. Natsu looked her way in awe and confusion.

"Luce are you sure? You know how the guild is!" tried Natsu. Lucy turned around smiling warmly at him and took his hand. The girls behind were still squealing and screaming in joy.

"I don't care anymore what they say. I want the world to know that you belong to me and stop those rumors about secret relationships and Mavis knows what else. I waited too much for these Natsu." Natsu grinned to her and took her by her waist spinning her around never leaving eye contact with her. She was laughing like a child. He brought her closer until their heads were on the shoulder of the respective's.

"I love you so so much Luce." He whispered so only she could hear him. Her heart was beating fast with happiness. She felt so content hearing those words. Part of her brain was telling that this was another dream.

"I love you my dragon." She whispered I his ear massaging his scalp.

"Well, guys I'm so happy for you." Said Lissana. Mira was still crying happy tears. "I'm sure we will have a party tonight so we will see you later." She said bringing a crying Mira behind her and closing the door after her. Lucy giggled at the scene.

"I think Mira is almost as happy as we are, Natsu." She said pulling away a little. So she could look at him. He had a sweet smile not too big but his eyes were so bright they were sparkling. She was entranced.

"Luce this is the happiest moment of my life. I didn't think such feelings even existed inside me he said. You don't know what you have done to me." He said and she gasped. She could see how much she meant to him. That did it. She crashed her lips to him and in the process they crashed their foreheads as well.

"Oww" they whined in unison with their hands on their forehead. Lucy was so embarrassed. Her first kiss was a disaster. Well it was her first so no experience whatsoever.

"Why did you do that Luce?" he said. Lucy turned a dark shade of red.

"I wanted to kiss…you but I was too fast and lost control. I'm sorry." He looked confused at her at first then smiled. He brought a hand to her cheek and caressed it.

"I'm not a specialist at kissing but sometimes I saw Bisca and Alzack doing this." He said leaning closer to her. Her breath hitched. She closed her eyes and finally their lips touched softly. She moaned just from the sensation his lips brought to her. It sent electricity to all her body. Becoming more bold she encircled his neck with her hands and brought him closer. She was panting like a horse through her nose but didn't let go of him. They initially moved slowly but then his hands was exploring her body up and down and so she was doing with him. The were like animals. Lips locked and exploring each other body like they needed to touch so much. Exhausted she finally broke up the kiss resting her forehead on him for support. She opened her eyes slowly and saw that he still had his closed with a dreaming smile and moaning something. She was so grateful that gave him such feeling.

"Natsu, that was the best sensation I had ever had. I didn't know kissing could bee so good!" she said. He finally opened hi eyes and chuckled.

"Well this was definitely better than my first kiss." He said still chuckling. A pang of pain was now in her chest. First kiss? Was this not his first? She was suddenly sad.

"Who was she?" she asked in a low voice. He stopped chuckling and his face was confused.

"Mmm? She?" he asked. "Don't you remember Luce?" what sis he kiss someone in her presence.

"How could you?" she cried out in jealousy.

"Well you obliged me to it!" Now she was confused. Did she asked him to kiss someone? That was impossible. He continued "I mean making me kissing my best friend instead of you." Suddenly realization came to her. How could she forget their almost first kiss with Asuka ordering them. She laughed at the memory. A cat stole his first kiss. Now she was almost glad about that fact. She took his head on her hands and kissed him again and again leaving soft kisses.

"I'm sorry about that. I will make it up for you." She said smiling. He smiled again and leaned for another kiss. They were in paradise. Kissing moaning exploring. This until Poliuscia opened the door finding the two mortified for making out in her bed. Poliuscia cursed under her breath and threw them outside her house saying that the dragon slayer was fine and he could do what the hell he wanted but outside her house. They laughed and hand in hand went to the guild with happy faces.

…

The party was chaotic like any other party of Fairy Tail, but she could see how happy people were for her and Natsu. Someone even cried not believing it happened. She found out that someone as well had crashes for them both and surprisingly there were more girls for Natsu than the 3 boys for her. She was almost sad that there were almost double of the girls who liked Natsu. She didn't even knew. There was a stand outside and inside which said 'Happy NaLu day' because today was officially their day. The members were a bit obnoxious about their comments firstly but then they let the comments go and the booze enter. She was glad she had announced her most happy news to her family. Jet and Droy won the bet earning almost 500.000 jewels. If she had betted as well she could have been rich now. It was almost midnight she drank some cocktails and was tipsy but not drunk. She had passed the night almost entirely with the girls. Talking about relationships problems and solutions. She was learning so much from the others.

Suddenly Natsu came to her and whispered to her ear to follow him outside. She did as he told her. They were outside on the chilly night and he seemed nervous for some reason. She took his hand and kissed it trying to calm him down.

"Natsu what do you want to say?" she asked slowly reassuring him.

"Uhm… Are you free tomorrow Luce?" he asked her. She thought about it.

"Are you trying to get me on a date?" she asked him teasingly she wouldn't mind it of course. But she wouldn't mind a mission as well. She just wanted to be with him.

"I did it" he said, confusing the girl.

"Hmm? What did you do Natsu?" Natsu became more serious now looking the blonde straight in the eyes.

"I completed my mission Lucy!" he said determined. Her eyes widened. She had to control herself to not jump in his arms from the joy. He accomplished his dream and this meant that she would finally meet Igneel. She was screaming inside.

"Good…for you" she tried to calm her voice.

"Yeah and I wanted to ask you if you would come with me tomorrow. I want to show you someone special. It would be the best day of your life." He said to her grinning. She couldn't anymore she jumped in his arms startling him and she hugged him tightly. She was even crying.

"I would love that Natsu. I would love that." She said through sniffling. Natsu pulled back just a bit.

"Hey why are you crying? This is supposed to be our day." He said to her concerned. She wiped her tears feeling stupid for letting her emotions getting the better.

"I'm crying because I'm so happy. You, me, this day and you now are doing something special for me Natsu. Do I deserve all this happiness, you gave me so much. I have a fear that this is a dream or that something would happen and get you away from me." She said and part was true. She really felt this was all too much. Natsu was always too much for her. Natsu grinned again and rested his forehead on her. Through watery eyes she looked at his eyes. And they were in their trance again. No negative feeling. Just the two of them in an empty space. He spoke.

"Luce! You deserve and do you know why?" he asked and she merely shook her head not leaving contact. He smiled and continued "Because I deserved it as well. We deserved it. Our life had been full of unhappiness time. I never had true parents and even though my father gave me love for both of my missing parents the hole in my heart could never be completed. Then he went missing. We had a terrible childhood. Me with a missing father and well you with a traumatic event and with a missing father as well. For 6 years you suffered Lucy and still some part of that is still there. So am I. I am good with hiding emotions yeah and I try my every best to be happy because I was blessed with the coolest family ever but still that pain was there even though I tried to hide it. And now. Luce believe me when I say now I'm truly happy. I don't see any hole in my heart now. I'm completed so I'm asking you this Luce. Are you willing to take my happiness away?" She widened her eyes and finally understood. She thought she didn't deserve him but she had no idea how much she meant to him. He saw in her what she saw in him. She smiled and with a determined look she answered him.

"Not only I could never even imagine taking your happiness away because it would take my happiness as well but I will never let anything take our happiness. I would protect our happiness and our future like you do any day Natsu. I love you with all my heart you are the best thing that happened to me. I thank Mavis every day for that. Thank you Natsu really." She said and kissed him tenderly and through the kiss they were truly connected. Mind body and feelings. That kiss said more than a million words. They broke up smiling and Natsu said.

"Promise me that tomorrow you would wear your favorite dress. Not the most beautiful but your favorite Luce." She looked quizzically at him but nodded. "Tomorrow I have two surprises for you Luce. The first one I'm sure you would love it and I cant wait to see your face for it, the second I don't know yet. I hope so much you would like it but it's your choice on that. Well, let's go inside or the guild would think we are doing something dirty." He said teasingly. Maybe it was the drink or maybe her internal desire but she answered him.

"I wouldn't mind doing something dirty with my dragon." She said walking through the guild doors leaving a stunned pink haired man with his mouth open. Before she entered it could be heard some giggling. Now he was all fired up!

…..

Lucy was nervous. Today she would meet Igneel and she was so happy Natsu had chosen her but she was so so nervous. Would he like her? Would he approve her as worthy to be with his son? She knew that Igneel wouldn't care about those things as long as Natsu was happy but she couldn't do anything about those insecurities. It was her nature to worry. And what about her dress. Natsu said her favorite but what if it showed too much skin and Igneel would think of her as a depraved girl. Her favorite dress was the one she wore when she met Natsu and became her favorite for that solely reason. But would it be good enough. Well she would listen to him for once and go with it.

After the party. Natsu had piggy ride her home. At that point she was wasted but he was kind to change her and everything. Did someone in the world exist that she had so much trust to even let her body exposed in a heated night. She trusted Natsu so much and even if she didn't minded him doing something to her he never took advantage of that. If there was someone else that she would ask to take off her clothes and other things now she wouldn't be a virgin anymore. Evene some of the guild members she didn't trusted so much. Not even Gray whom she considered a brother now. But Natsu was so special. And the best thing it was only hers. Hers and hopefully for forever. Ahhh… she was dreaming too much lately.

"Lucy!" called out Natsu from her window scaring her.

"Kyaaaa. Natsu please at least knock on the window first."

"I knocked Luce but you had a weird face like you were drooling or something." She glared at him

"I was not drooling. I was just undecided about the dress or my hairs. I have called Scorpio 6 times today violating the contract with him but I cant decide. How do you like it. My hairs I mean" he looked at her and was thinking.

"Well that's not important, but can I ask you to do the same style before you met me. Is that possible?" he asked her. Now she was confused why would he ask for a style he never knew. Maybe he wanted to make her appear more young? Well it was the same ponytail she wore now but shorter of course. She sighed at his strange demand but called Scorpio and ordered him to do her younger style. Natsu looked at her and smiled.

"You look like the old Lucy!" he exclaimed and she furrowed her brows.

"What do you mean that my hairstyle now is not good enough" she was pouting because she thought Natsu would like longer hairs. Natsu panicked and waved her.

"No, no, no. Luce. I love you with the old and the new all the same it's just that this one brings back memories." She softened and leaned closer to kiss him. He melted on her touch. It was like he was kissing the 17 old Lucy at this point but he wouldn't change anything about her. After pulling beck he said to her.

"Okay, now bring some memories, some pictures and everything you can get because I'm planning something okay?" she knew too well that he wanted to tell his father about his adventures with her and the other members. She nodded without questions. "I'm going now. Be ready in 1 hour okay don't think to much about appearance. I'm going now see ya in 1 hour at the guild." With that he jumped out of the window. 1hour was not enough. She had to pack things and do a lot of other stuffs. Arghhh….

…

Natsu was discussing with Happy. He was waiting outside of the guild tapping his foot on the floor like a madman. It was only 10 am in the morning but they had 2 hours of train and 1 hour of walking. She had to come now. Why was it taking so long.

"Calm down Natsu! I think she is coming. This day would be the best for both of you eh Natsu?" asked Happy

"I hope so Happy. And I'm sorry you cant come I know how much you wish to come!" Happy just laughed and smiled.

"Don't worry about me as long as you two talk about me and our adventures I'm happy."

"Yep that's your name." teased Natsu.

"So are you nervous?" asked Happy. Natsu tensed, he was nervous of course but he woud control himself.

"Just a little but it's not time for that right?"

"Aye sir!" chirped Happy " I still cant believe that you two are together. I mean everyone knew that someday you would be but it took longer than ever."

"Well I wanted to confess her really, but things weren't peaceful enough. Between Acnologia, Zeref and E.N.D. and the war there was not the time for romance. We had to bring the world to piece. And I wanted Lucy to complete her dream to write a novel and of course have some more adventures with her just like before without too many complications but seeing as I might loose her to someone else I said fuck it I'm going for it. I mean I always knew she had some feelings for me but seeing as she was ready to move one, I couldn't let that happ"

"As if I could ever move on from you stupid dragon" an angelic voice came from behind him. He turned around and saw her. He was so focused on the argument that she had approached him without him noticing her scent. She was an angel right now. She was just the Lucy when he met her for the first time.

"Lucyy!" he exclaimed and hugged her. " I missed you" he said. She looked confused but smiled

"It was just an hour ago that you saw me" he pulled back embarrassed rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh yeah but still I missed you. Now let's go or we will miss our train." She had a backpack with her and her things.

"Natsu? Why are you wearing a suit?" she asked looking at him. He looked sexy as hell. He wished so much to see him in those clothes but did he needed to wear this formal to meet his father?

"Umm…well you are wearing such a beautiful dress, I couldn't come with my normal stuff of course." She seemed confused but accepted what he said it made sense. She looked at Happy who was standing behind him. Suddenly she felt really guilty for taking his spot. He and Natsu had searched for Igneel for the longest time and now she would take her place like nothing. Happy saw her bad feeling and responded for her.

"Lucccyyy. Have fun today with Natsu. As much as I wish to come to your date I would just wait for you to tell me what happened. You know I'm Happy for a reason. I'm happy that my best friends are finally together and happy. So go on and have fun. We will have plenty more adventures together and I'm waiting to be an uncle soon" he said flying away laughing. Lucy was flushed red at the implication but somehow she was 'Happy'

"Thanks Happy" she whispered

"Did you say anything Lucy?" asked the pinkette. She shook her head and added

"Just hurry up take my backpack I cant run with these steels " she said to him making him groan.

…

The train ride went smooth. Natsu had preordered two seats exclusively for them with high class service and everything. She liked it and all but after everything she had a good discussion with her dragon slayer. She asked why the high class and everything and he responded that wanted to impress her finding out as the other guy 'Franky' was a gentlemen and all. She scolded him like a little child making him promise that he would do what he always does not changing for her and added that she didn't liked those things too much. But she had fun even with the high class reservation they ate like always and chatted laughed and teased each other all the time. A good dose of Natsu. He was Natsu and even though he tried to change he couldn't.

After the train they had to walk for an hour in a very dangerous forest. Lucy fought for Natsu so he wouldn't destroy the suit and she actually used her spirits so she wouldn't sweat. When Loke saw them he tried to steal a kiss from Lucy which was almost as bad as a monster attacking in Natsu's eyes. She force closed his gate and had to reassure Natsu for 10 minutes that she and Loke had nothing going on. In her mind she had to punish the lion spirit of course for almost ruining this day.

They arrived in some sort of ancient ruin. Natsu was a bit surprised that Lucy didn't question that much about the surprise, but shrugged it. When they were in front of the ruin there was some sort of magic door.

"So what are we doing here" asked Lucy just to be more natural and not give Natsu the suspicion that she knew. He grinned and turned around.

"You'll see. I just want to add that we will meet someone very special inside here. So just be prepared ok?" he asked. She widened her eyes in false surprise and just said.

"I see" hiding the emotions inside her. She was excited, nervous happy and stressed at the same time. A million question in her mind.

"Stay a bit behind Lucy, I have to do something." He brought his right hand in the middle of the door and suddenly on his arm appeared those sign. She winced at what he was doing. He was awaking his demonic power. She would have a good long talk about this after all. He built up some dark aura and the door initiated to move. She tensed. His magic power was incredible. Did he managed to control the demonic part of himself? The door opened slowly and inside it was totally dark.

"Lucy come!" he said gesturing her to follow him inside. She followed suit inside and pushed a button on the inside of the walls. Everything light up. It was a huge space decorated with golden statues and lot's of pictures and writings on the wall. It was so big it could contain a dragon inside. Which maybe was a good thing after all. The walked in the center of the big room and Natsu stopped suddenly.

"Now Lucy. This is my surprise for you! I hope you enjoy. I'm nervous myself I hope you like it after all." She was smiling at him and kissed tenderly.

"What ever you have done for me Natsu I'm sure it would be great. You have never let me down." He grinned at her and patted her head.

"Well" he said "Maybe you should go first and meet them. I would come a bit later." Suddenly Lucy was confused. 'Them?' did Natsu have someone else beside Igneel, maybe Zeref? It was his brother after all. But why she had to go alone?

"Natsu why do you want me to go alone? It's for both of us right?" he became nervous and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well that's right but I thought maybe it would be right if you go first, but if you feel unease I will come. I want to see your face when that happens." He said to her.

"Of course I want you to come with me dummy. You are my best friend, my boyfriend and my family we do anything together right?" his face lit up and tugged her along with him making her follow.

"I love you Lucy" he say occasionally making her heart flutter. Three words and her heart would be good for a heart attack. So much power he had on her. They arrived on some sort of square decorated by some runes. Finally Natsu closed his eyes and using a knife cut just a little of his finger to let his blood touch the floor.

"This is it." He said and she took his hand interlacing their fingers. She squeezed his hand it almost hurt from the anxiousness. He sensed her uneasiness and turned her around to face him. He hugged her softly making circles on her back. She couldn't contain her tears and she was sobbing.

"Thank…u…vry…uch….Natsu…it…me..ans…a lot…to…me!" he was startled by this.

"Hey hey hey. I would do anything for you but you have to calm down or you will get them the wrong idea about me " he said to her. She wiped her tears and regained a bit more control.

" I mean it means so much that you wanted me to meet him. I cant explain how much happy it made me that you thought about me first." She exclaimed. Now he was confused.

"Him? I mean yes who could I think other than you. If I brought someone else here you will hate me your entire life" he said again to her. She furrowed her brows. Did hi brought her here because of fear she might feel neglected.

"Natsu I mean you and Happy has searched for him for years. I thought you might bring him here. Actually I think it would have been the best choice." Now he was chuckling.

"Me and Happy never searched for him. I didn't even know him, that's why I brought you here. I thought you might want them to know me." Now she was totally confused. What was going on here.

"Natsu? Who are you talking about. Who is he? " suddenly a golden light appeared in the room. It was coming from behind her, so she clearly couldn't see what was going on. Natsu looked behind her and smiled and waved at someone, then turned his attention to Lucy again which was frozen.

"I mean he is …he is your…" she quickly turned around only to see two figures. They were young. A man and a women. A golden light was all around them making it impossible to distinguish their faces. But she could make out their hair. Both of them had blonde hair. " he is your…Fa"

"Father!" Lucy exclaimed whispering. Her lower lip was trembling. Her legs were shaking like jelly, if it wasn't for Natsu grabbing her hand she would be on her knees right now. The figures were still 30 meters away approaching really slowly, almost fluctuating over the floor. Unfreezing from her state she turned her head on her left to see Natsu grinning at her with closed eyes.

"W-why" she said with her trembling voice. Tears were falling from her cheeks and her nose was running to.

"I wanted to meet them! Duh" he said smiling with his left hand on top of her head. She couldn't take it anymore. Her body was shaking too much. Crying out loud like a baby she jumped on his arms and her legs around his wais.

"Naaaaaaaatsuuuuu" she cried out so loud. "I LOVE YOU SOO MUCH" she continued yelling and crying at the same time. She was kissing him everywhere. Eyes, cheeks, forehead and mouth. He could feel her shaking and he was really nervous. She was totally not in control. He just patted her back as best he could do like with a little child.

"Lucy, Lucy shhh…it's okay, please you are making me uncomfortable in front of your parents. I thought you would jump to them not me?" he said said to her.

"Lucy sweetheart!" Lucy froze. That voice! That voice she dreamed of so many nights. That comforting voice. She didn't knew how much she missed it but when she heard she understood. She had missed it dearly. Natsu helped her down. Her dress was a mess now, but she didn't care. She turned around and she saw her. It was almost like herself. Beautiful and blonde with a bun and a pink rosy dress.

"Mama!" Lucy cried out jumping in Layla's hands. She hugged her dearly. Crying and calling her over and over. Natsu in the meantime was frozen. Not really knowing what to do. In front of him were a blonde man maybe some years more than him but pretty young. With a hand on the back of his head he just smiled at the man, who just send a glare in his way. 'Fuck' Natsu thought I fucked up already.

Layla was comforting her girl as best as she could whom had buried her head on her chest and still crying, completely ignoring the man beside her. Suddenly a hand was on top of her shoulder.

"Lucy Lucky Heartfilia!" he called out gently. Lucy's eyes widened. She slowly pulled back from th chest of her mother and saw her father 20 year younger than she remembered him.

"Papa" she cried out and embraced the man. Layla embraced the two of them and she was crying as well. Natsu's heart was filled with happiness. Tears was falling from his eyes but he didn't wanted to show Lucy's parents how weak he was so he turned around and walked away slowly leaving the Heartfilia family together. But a voice stopped him. It was just as Lucy's but a bit more matured.

"Natsu! Where do you think you are going!" she said gently reminding him of Mira. It was a motherly voice. He froze and slowly turned around to see Layla which was like Lucy's twin but with some differences. She was smiling softly at him and his grin faltered seeing the picture of them together. He desperately wanted to be part of it but couldn't say so. They didn't even knew him. He had a fake smile on his face trying not to let his emotions get the better of him.

"I thought you would like some privacy…I'm going to be here around ya know" he said. Lucy was still in the arms of her mother and father with the back on him. His father head was on top of Lucy's head and her mother was looking straight at Natsu.

"Come here boy, you are one of a kind we would like to meet you. Right Jude?" she elbowed softly her husband which finally looked up at him. He coughed nervously and said sternly.

"Of course. We would like to know our daughter's partner." He looked rather tense and Natsu didn't liked it but he wasn't intimidated. He started moving on their direction. Lucy who was in trance finally pulled back and was looking between her mother and father with watery eyes. She was smiling at them. This was a dream she never even imagined having. Suddenly a presence was right behind her. 'Natsu' she exclaimed. How did she forget about the one that made this possible, the most important person in her life. She turned around and saw him bowing in the direction of her and their parents.

"Miss Lucy's mother and Mister Lucy's father I don't remember your name so I'm sorry but I'm Natsu Dragneel son of Igneel the king of the fire dragons." He said still with his head down in respect and as serious as he could. Layla smiled at the young dragon slayer knowing too well his father. She eyed him and her daughter and she felt a huge relief that this boy was the one for her daughter. Jude smiled a bit as well. At least this boy was sincere and direct. Lucy couldn't contain a laughter hearing as Natsu called them mister and mis. She loved him so much and every minute it passed he made her love him more and more. She went to him and cupped his face with both of her hands and raised his head so he could see her. She smiled at him. He was startled. Grabbing his right hand with her left one she tugged him along to be more closer to her parents.

"She is my mother! Layla Heartfilia!" Lucy said indicating her mother. Layla raised her hand and Natsu feeling more confident shook it grinning.

"You look a lot like Lucy. Lucy's mother and I think you are more beautiful than her" he said truthfully. Layla giggled and laughed, she loved this boy already. Lucy just elbowed really hard.

"Oww" he cried out "What was that for Luce?" he ashked her.

"Luce?" questioned the blonde man on the left side of Layla.

"Oh papa. It's how Natsu like to call me. It's his personal nickname. Natsu this is my father. Jude Heartfilia." Jude raised his hand as well and said.

"It's my pleasure to finally meet you Natsu Dragneel. I couldn't meet you when I was alive and I wanted to thank you for keeping my daughter safe!" he said sternly but thankful at least. Natsu became serious all of sudden. He shook the man's hand and said.

"While it's true that I kept safe Lucy at the start now she is one of the strongest persons I know. She was always strong in her own way. I don't keep her safe I just want to make her happy, sir. She is my best friend and part of my family." He said determined. Jude smiled at his audacity while Lucy and Layla watched him in awe. Seeing as they were silent Natsu became nervous and added.

"I mean I would keep always safe it's not that, but I think she doesn't need it but if she does I'll always b" He was stopped by ha soft hand on his shoulder. It was Layla that was smiling at him.

"We know Natsu. We are really grateful for what you did for our Lucy and I am so proud that I sacrificed my life to make it possible for you to meet." He looked down suddenly and his faice was pained.

"I'm sorry that happened. Lucy wouldn't be alone now if it wasn't for me and my father" he said saddened. It broke Lucy's heart that he was blaming himself for her mother death and wanted to comfort him but her mother was faster. She embraced the boy which was slightly taller than her and said.

"If that wouldn't happen there wouldn't be anyone remaining in Earthland. So never blame yourself for that. It was my decision and I still see it as a right decision. Beside , is really Lucy alone honey?" she asked him looking in his eyes. He could see how much wise this woman was and how right she was. It made him proud that Lucy had such a great person as a mother. He grinned at her.

"Of course not Lucy has the biggest and coolest family in the world. Fairy Tail! And she has me and Happy he is our small blue cat. We have a tons of friends and everything." Layla giggled at him. It was almost exactly like Lucy. Lucy was feeling her heart so full of emotions. And this was of course Natsu's fault. That stupid silly dragon slayer making her feel like the happiest girl in the world. She took he mother and father hands in her and said.

"I missed you so much mama and papa! You don't know how happy I am now." She said to them. He father patted her head ruffling her hair. Her mother touched her cheek softly.

"We miss you dearly my little girl, but we always see you from above. We are so proud of you, you don't even know." She said to her daughter. Lucy's eyes became watery again. And she nodded to her mother.

"Lucy we are proud of you and even though I know you have forgiven I have to say it to you face to face. I regret dearly what I have done all those years back. I wished so much for just one day with you to at least let you know that I love you more than anything in the world. You are my little baby, my everything with your mother."

"I know papa, I know and thanks to Natsu I think your wish and mines have been granted. I love you both and it isn't a day when I don't think of you but I know you are watching me." Jude's eyes became wide in realization.

"You mean that boy made all of this possible?" he asked in bewilderment. Looking at Natsu who sheepishly smiled back.

"Yes" said Lucy in a serious tone "Natsu did this because of me. He is really really special, he means a lot to me. He doesn't stop surprising me and this…this" she cracked down her tears falling again. He mother soothed her. Jude went to Natsu and bowed in front of him startling the pink haired boy.

"I thank you from the bottom of my heart Natsu. I cant even tell you how much it means for both of us me and my wife, what you have done for us." Natsu rubbed the back of his neck and answered casually.

"Oh it was nothing Mister Jude. Yes I did it for Lucy of course but I also did it for something else" he said nervously. He mustered all his courage and said "I need something from both of you. Can you just hear my request for five minutes Lucy's father and mother" he asked almost shaking. Everyone looked at him including Lucy now really perplexed about what could Natsu ask to her parents when he even didn't knew them. Layla smiled and responded.

"Of course Natsu we will hear you out. That would be the least we can do for you dear." She said and gestured Jude to do the same. Jude coughed again and responded as well.

"Yes Natsu you can ask us anything!" he said. Natsu's ears perked up at his words.

"Anything?" he asked hopefully and Jude rolled his eyes. He found that was the same of Lucy which made him inwardly smile from teasing her father.

"Well we have to hear you out firstly and if it is in our power we will gladly give it to you." He responded back.

"Oh right, right!" said Natsu " Could you and Lucy's mother be side by side and Lucy can you come here?" he asked them. Layla obliged without questioning taking her husband's left side. Lucy which was confused did as well as he told mirroring her mother and taking Natsu's right side. They were front to front. Natsu was really nervous. He took a really damaged letter which he had written previously and panicked when he saw that it was unreadable.

"Fuck" he hissed.

"Natsu! Language!" Hissed Lucy back. Layla just giggled and Jude coughed awkwardly.

"Oh yeah sorry, it's just that I had prepared a letter and I cant read it it must have been damaged when I tried to roast Loke" Layla sent a wow look at Lucy who just smiled slightly embarrassed.

"Natsu couldn't you just ask them already, was what you have written in that letter really important?" Natsu nodded with a pout on his face. Lucy groaned in irritation. Layla giggled and was starting to know what Natsu would ask them. Jude and Lucy were oblivious to what was going on.

"Natsu, dear what you have written it's not that important just tell us what you feel from your heart and I'm sure we can find a solution" Layla said to Natsu winking at him encouraging him. He flushed slightly but thanked nodding the woman which strangely enough felt like almost his own mother. Her presence was so calming. He unwrapped his scarf and wrapped it around Lucy's which startled the girl.

"I will tell you a story which I think even Lucy doesn't know. This is the story of me before meeting your daughter. I had a father. A dragon. My only father and mother altogether. He raised me like his son and I loved him and love now. One day and I think it's the same day Lucy's mother died he left me. Now I know that he was inside me all the time but I felt alone. I was trying to find him but my family Fairy Tail found me instead. I grew to be close to them and I love them with all my heart. There was a girl named Lissana who more than any other else was attached to me. I considered her my sister. We did everything together she was my best friend and all. We even found Happy my little buddy. I was really happy. But Lissana one day we thought she died in an accident. I wasn't the same anymore. No one likes to talk of how I was at the guild. Everyone tried to fill a hole in my heart but they all failed. Me and Happy tried to find igneel through numerous rumors and so I became more of my old self every day, but my hole would not fill yet. That until I met a certain person in Hargeon one day. For the first time my eyes landed on her a little of that hole in my heart filled. We were inseparable from the beginning and best friends just a minute later. We had so much adventures and everything, that I forgot even about Igneel for some time. Well it wasn't always good times of course. I especially regret my decision for leaving her for one year. When I found out that she was all alone that year my heart cracked and I couldn't forgive myself" Lucy hearing this put a hand on his back rubbing it "But she made it clear that she hold a grudge against me. She is one of the most forgivable person I know and kind. So we moved on from that. I quickly discovered that I cared to much for this person. I just wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. Because she saved me back there. Not only she filled my hole in my heart but she filled with so much emotions. The girl's name is Lucy Heartfilia." Lucy's eyes were watery again and full of love for the man beside her. Natsu suddenly was in her knees and with his head on the floor. He was bowing in front of her parents and with a pleading voice but determined he said "I Natsu Dragneel son of Igneel the king of fire dragons request the permission of Lucy's mother and Lucy's father to marry Lucy Heartfilia!" Lucy's hand was in her mouth now gawking like a fish and total in shock. Layla was smiling and making 'yey' sounds, Jude was just looking the dragon slayer with wide eyes but then he slowly smiled and that smile transformed in a laughter. Natsu slowly raised up and looked nervously her parents. Layla was smiling big and was waving her hands in the ari which was a good sign but Jude was laughing like a maniac, he didn't dare to look at Lucy's way for fear of his life. Seeing as no one was speaking Natsu continued looking down.

"I know it's too much to ask for, I mean you don't even know me and if you know me I may not be the best for your daughter or even close to that. And I don't even try to lie. I am a destructive pyromaniac who doesn't even know how to write or to read. I'm messy and I live the present borrowing from the future. I am definitely not a prince. I am not reach and I don't intend to be. But for sure I know something. I am a dragon slayer and I swear by the name of my father " he almost growled " I will protect your daughter happiness with all my might. There is nothing more important to us than the one we love. And I don't love with words. I love with actions and fire and blood. That's who I am and I love your daughter more than anything!" Natsu didn't even noticed that he was leaking fire from his fist and his face. Jude and Layla had a big smile on their face hearing so much passion. Jude finally spoke.

"Natsu Dragneel, if asking my daughter's hand made you go as far as return us from the dead you don't even need to ask son. I was about to give consent to some persons which cant even begin to be as worthy as you are. I cant ask for anything more for my daughter by listening to you. You are a man of action and worthy of those. Even if my daughter doesn't marry you " Natsu tensed at this possibility and Jude smirked inwardy " I will consider you like the son I never had for what you have done. You have earned a special place in my heart, son" he said touching his shoulder and comforting him. Natsu nodded without adding comments. Layla was still smiling.

"Natsu you had my respect from long age and later I will tell you a story myself but for now, I'll ask you a question. Do you believe that today you made my biggest dream come true? It was my dream from the day Lucy was born to be able to witness her with someone worthy of her love so you totally have my consent Natsu, just go for it." Natsu nodded and turned around to face Lucy finally. She had both of her hands covering her mouth. She was frozen, facing him tears falling from her eyes. As soon as she saw him turn to her she snapped out of it and in 1 second her arms were around his neck bringing him close to her.

"I-I…I…I" she was stuttering like crazy.

"Wait Lucy" he almost yelled startling everyone. "I mean wait till I do something." He pulled back and started kneeling down on one knee. He got a small box from his pocket. "Lucy I know we are still young and have a lot of our lives in front of us " Layla interrupted coughing and said.

"You aren't so young I mean I was pregnant with Lucy when I was 19 so you are good to go" Jude blushed a bit of the implications. Natsu continued.

"I have thinking about this for a long time but when I saw that anybody seem to be their other half I had to do this. As I said before it's your choice and if you aren't ready I will wait forever. Marry me?" with that he opened the box with a green ring and a red gem with a dragon flame inside. He looked up to see a gasping Lucy, her eyes wide. She took the ring with shaky hands and inspected it. Her lips was trembling and her legs couldn't take anymore she dropped on top of him crying.

"I love you so much Natsu! So much. You are my world. I will marry you today if you want" she said to him in his neck. Natsu sighed a long breath of relief and rubbed the blonde head soothing her. She was still repeating I will marry you over and over. Natsu felt embarrassed in this position in front of her parents. He helped her back up and she was smiling at him still hugging. Layla was crying as well and Jude was embracing his wife. Natsu thought this was the best day of his life.

After that they finally recomposed and started chatting with each other. Lucy and Natsu told her parents about their guild members about their adventures. In which Jude was not so fan of seeing as Lucy's life was at risk but believing in her. Lucy told him about Michelle. And told them about her book which made them so proud. Then she remembered about her unsent letter which were home because she didn't knew she was meeting them. But Natsu being Natsu had predicted this and had brought them which led to another session of Lucy crying and saying how much she loved him ecc. Layla read all the letters while Lucy chatted with her father and asked him question of what was after death but he said they weren't allowed to tell. Natsu had programed a barbeque and some movies to watch together. Jude was startled by his manners of eating while Layla would giggle, Lucy was embarrassed of course but she didn't minded. Layla would make comments about them having kids which was almost like Mira's comments in Lucy's opinion but she was so happy. Layla wanted them to name their child if it was a girl 'Nashi" which Lucy took a note of and Natsu just shrugged. They had fun and everything and it was almost 3 am. They decided to sleep and after only 4 hours Lucy woke up again leaving Natsu sleeping. Her parents didn't need sleep so they chatted more. She hugged them a lot. Took pictures and Layla asked her a lot of wishes for their wedding and other things which Lucy didn't promised because it was impossible with their guild but some of them of course. When Natsu woke up around 9 am Layla approached both of them to tell a story.

"Lucy and Natsu. I have to tell you something. I knew your father Natsu because of my ancestor Anna and so the future were predicted. There was a legend which went on for 400 hundred years. It said that behind that legend was the true reason why the Heartfilia dynasty had only females. It was said that the son of a king of dragons would fall in love with one of the Hertfilias daughter. And it was bound to happen because they were the saviors of the world. So we knew from the past that you Natsu were to be together with my daughter as soon as I opened the eclipse project. It was my duty that you two would meet one day but fate was not by my side. Because I was dying and Lucy was so little I couldn't just tell her about her destiny and I just believed in it. I am so immensely happy that you Lucy didn't had to carry my mission and most importantly that he was your soulmate."

"Soulmate?" asked both Natsu and Lucy.

"Yes, it's the strongest of relationship that exist. Nothing not even death or time can keep to soulmates separated so cheer on that because you are so lucky." They looked at each other and finally smiled. Layla continued "Now Natsu I want to ask you some questions. Do you know that you are half dragon?"

"Yes" responded Natsu

"And do you know the implications of that? What it mean to have a mate?" now Natsu was perplexed. Layla just sighed and continued "So Igneel didn't tell you. Well you see dragons are an extremely monogamic creatures and so are dragon slayers which means you will never have eyes for anyone other than Lucy, which make me feel better but there are some problems. If ever Lucy decides to leave you or she…dies" Layla said with uneasiness " you will go crazy Natsu are you willing to accept that fact?" Lucy was about to say something but Natsu cut her of.

"Me and Lucy have the strongest bond as you said Lucy's mother and so we have decided that we are going to protect our happiness and future with all we have so I'm prepared with anything." Layla liked his response and smiling continued looking over to Lucy .

"So Lucy…you are my little girl but I have to ask you…are you a …virgin?" Lucy;s eyes grew wide

"What mama?" she asked in bewilderment

"Oh come on we are big now and it's a very important topic so just answer " Lucy turned to see Natsu which had a face saying to her that he didn't understood nothing. Finally Lucy answered.

"Of course mama I wouldn't do anything before marrying" which was a lie. She was ready even yesterday for some action.

"I see" said Layla smirking knowing too well that Lucy wasn't so fond of rules "Well that's a great news because when you first mate with Natsu there will be a magic transfer from one another. Which means that Natsu's fire would not harm you anymore and maybe Natsu could even use stardust for some mixing magical powers. But that wouldn't been possible if there wasn't blood on the firs mating session" she eyed Lucy with a knowing look. Lucy was covering her face and was groaning in embarrassement." If you know what I mean"

"Lucy what is going on I cant understand!" said Natsu which made Lucy groan even harder.

"Well dear when time comes I know Lucy would explain everything to you." Layla patted Natsu's hand which Natsu nodded and said.

"Well I'm counting on Lucy then! I'm all fired up!" he exclaimed. Layla giggled and Lucy in frustration said.

"Can we change theme?"

"Well you know that the ring Natsu gave you is directly a gist from his father?"

"What?" asked Lucy. She turned around to see Natsu nodding. She quickly fidgeted with her new ring in her left hand. "How?"

"Well I don't know how but that has the same power of his scarf so it's clearly an ancient induced magic which will protect you in dangerous situation." Said Layla. Lucy was hesitant for a moment and said.

"Natsu are you sure giving me such an important memory of Igneel." Natsu just looked at her like she was crazy.

"Well his wish was that I would give that ring to the one who I would marry so if you don't want it does it mean you don't want to marry me?" he suddenly looked down pouting like a little child. As Lucy was about to say something Layla embraced him like it was a small child laughing.

"Oh Natsu you are to much. You are like my son I never had. Don't ever change! You make me want to live and see you both grow together older and older. But I already know how much more adventures friends and happiness you would get together. So don't be sad. Lucy loves you more than her life cheer up and be happy Natsu" she said pulling back.

"I will…mother" he said and for the first time Layla had her hand on her heart looking at him with such adoring eyes. Lucy aswell hearing what he said hugged him closely.

"Thank you Natsu for the ring and I would marry you everyday you dummy so never ask that again" she said sternly

"Mother?" asked Natsu " If you meet igneel tell him that I love that bastard and when I meet him I would challenge so better be prepared" Layla laughed again at his positivity.

"If I meet him I would gladly tell him how lovely child he has and how I earned a son as well. You are such a great person Natsu that I have to give you a present as well"

"Uh…a present?" Natsu's eyes lit up waiting like a child "What is it?"

Searching for something inside her pocket Layla took out a golden ring with white stardust all around it. Lucy looked at it in awe. Natsu of course was not so phased but he took it anyway.

"Thank you very much mother, it's beautiful and remind me of Lucy" he said putting it on and to his surprise it was his match.

"Natsu that's not a normal ring. That's a ring made by the King spirit itself. If you push enough magic power to it you can call the spirit King in this world. " Now Natsu was really happy.

"Wow so I can challenge him. All right I'm all fired up" Layla giggled and continued

"Well that could be a thing but if you are able to call him you could actually ask him about the location of a certain key" Layla said hitting on something. Natsu didn't get it but Lucy's eyes lit up.

"You don't mean…?" she asked her mother.

"Well yes. When Aquarius key is reborn which wont take too long maybe a year from now Natsu could ask the King itself because the King has a temporal contract with natsu whenever he calls him, but it requires a lot of power of course so he has to train."

"We will train mama I promise and I promise to get Aquarius as soon as possible" exclaimed Lucy

"I know you will little Lucy, you are so strong now I cant even imagine that you had 10 zodiac keys. I'm really proud." She said to Lucy which smiled at her now happy about the chance of getting Aquiarius back.

After that they ate breakfast and told other story and in half an hour both of Lucy's parents would be gone again. Lucy was sad but not as much as before. She knew that her parents was looking at her and she knew that one day they would meet again and till that day comes she would experience more and more things. She would go to a lot of adventures and just be happy with her dragon slayer by her side. As her parents light was becoming more brighter indicating that they would be gone by minutes. Layla was telling her last wishes. Lucy's tears was falling of course she couldn't help them but a comforting hand was be her side and she was happy she had experienced this with him.

"Goodbye Lucy, Natsu" said Jude

"Goodbye papa I love you " said Lucy to her father which kissed her head

"Goodbye father I promise I would make her happy." Said Natsu as well and for the first time Jude hugged Natsu like his own son and whispered to him 'I know son'

"Mama I would miss you so much but I would keep writing my letters so when we meet again you will read them" said Lucy to Layla. Layla embraced her tightly not wanting to go. Natsu not knowing what to do embraced them both.

"Natsu remember what I said. Don't change and say hi from me to your family and Happy and Lucy I will always love you. I am part of your heart so when you miss me just look at the stars I would be somewhere there" she said and vanished alongside with Jude. Lucy and Natsu now were alone. Natsu was comforting Lucy as best as he could.

"Luce, it's ok they are watching us don't be sad please" he pleaded her. She looked up and kissed him. Kissed him and expressed just how much she loved him for making everything to her. He was her world. Part of her oxygen.

"Natsu you closed a hole in my heart today. And filled it filled it with love. I'm the luckiest girl in the world" she said to him. He just smiled sheepishly and said.

"I told you I wanted their permission to marry you weirdo, but I have to admit they were really something. I'm jealous that you had such great parents. But you know what is great now they are both our parents Lucy they said I'm like their like their son maybe they love me more then you" he teased her and she elbowed him.

"Natsu you know that we cant be brother and sister and even if we were they would have loved me more than you of course I made them proud" she teased back. He just chuckled. They packed everything, changed to their comfortable clothes and went back hand in hand looking forward to their bright and long future 'TOGETHER FOREVER'

* * *

 **Author Note**

 **So here is my 2 day work about this one-shot. I am so exhausted that I didn't revised it after I written it so mistakes are there to rest until I revise. I had this idea and I couldn't get it out my head. I hope you enjoy it and if you do and want for me to continue with this, in which I have in mind to write about their wedding and maybe do a lemon for their first time ecc leave a Review saying so.**

 **Now I'm sorry for neglecting my other Fics but I am working on those too.**

 **Please if you review just make it constructive criticism. I was more on the idea of Natsu confessing to Lucy by going all out and make her parents alive for 1 day. So I don't know. I hope you enjoyed it and have a nice day!**


End file.
